Just a Summer Thing
by slackerD
Summary: What if the animosity from Jade isn't about Beck but because she and Tori met before the pilot? Tori/Jade
1. Just a Summer Thing

**Title:** Just a Summer Thing  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Jade/Tori, OCs  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What if the animosity from Jade isn't about Beck but because she and Tori met before the pilot?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~3,800  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> pre show, so just general show spoilers  
><strong>AN:** Stupid Dan Schneider and his slashy shows; gay so bright you need sunglasses. Wrote this to try and break through the writer's block.

* * *

><p>There are a least a dozen other places Jade would rather be. She doesn't understand her father's sudden interest in her life. It's been almost a year since she got her eyebrow piercing and her father declaring her a lost cause. She's supposed to believe he just woke up a couple days ago and decided they should bond? Ha! As if.<p>

But she can't refuse him; after all he's paying for her to go to Hollywood Arts, despite thinking that all artist people are directional hippies. So when he told her Sunday morning that she's accompanying him to Minneapolis for a conference, she just grumbled and began packing.

He continued talking though, saying it'll be like a vacation for her and give them a chance to bond. After that Jade tuned him out, since he wasn't saying anything useful.

It's Monday afternoon and she's staring at the ceiling of their hotel room, bored out of her mind. There's nothing on TV and the pool is filled with screaming kids, not that she wants to swim anyway.

Instead she's spent the last couple hours going over her strategy for her first year at Hollywood Arts. She's going to burst into the school and make sure her presence is felt. She knows some people think she's a bit caustic, but she likes to think of herself as honest, a realist, someone not easily pushed around.

But since she's stuck in the middle of the fucking country and not in her room at home, she can't really do much to prepare other than think, think and then think some more.

Before he left that morning, her father mentioned something about being next to the Mall of America, but Jade just ignored him. She hates malls, the fact that she's next to one of the biggest in the country, does not impress her. She'd have to be pretty fucking desperate to go there.

**…**

It turns out it doesn't take long for Jade to become pretty fucking desperate. It's 9:00 on Tuesday morning and Jade is already going stir crazy. Because it's August and there's apparently a fucking heat wave going on, her options are limited. In addition, she'd have no idea where to go anyway.

It takes about fifteen more minutes of staring at the stupid beach picture on the wall before Jade gives up, jumps off the bed, grabs her room key and hurries out of the room.

**…**

The mall is basically deserted. There are clerks in stores, turning on lights and filling cash registers. And then there are the mall walkers. Jade's never seen so many old people in one spot outside of a nursing home. She sits on a bench, sipping the coffee she _convinced_the Cinnabon guy to sell her before he officially opened and watches people walk by.

It's mildly more interesting than staring at things in her hotel room, but just barely. At least once the stores open, she can begin terrorizing other store employees. That will be entertaining at least.

**…**

The massive amount of old people circling the mall really makes the teenage girl stick out. Jade watches as a brunette about her age pushes a stroll with an infant in it as a little kid tightly holds her hand and tries to keep up.

Jade's first thought was that the girl was a mother, but there's no way in hell she's old enough to the older girl's mom. Maybe she's their older sister. She supposes ten years isn't that big of age difference. It's not like she would know either way, being an only child.

The older girl looks as bored as Jade feels. She wonders why she's there, but figures that there are probably limited options for activities once can choose for infants to teenagers. She almost feels bad for the girl.

But then the cell phone store to her left opens and Jade spots a clerk she can terrify.

**…**

Jade sees the girl a few hours later in the food court, eating lunch. She's drinking a bottle of water while the infant sleeps and the little girl makes a mess with her french fries and ketchup.

Normally Jade would choose chewing tin foil over sitting with children, but she's feeling a bit curious about this girl. Plus, she's bored and a little lonely, though she'd never say it out loud. So she approaches the table.

"Hi," Jade says.

The girl looks up in surprise. "Hi."

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Uh, no, go ahead."

"Thanks." Jade sits. "I'm Jade."

"Tori." She points to the infant. "Amy. And this is Mandy."

"Hey Mandy."

The little girl gives a half-hearted wave as she mixes mayonnaise with her ketchup.

They sit in silence for a while before Jade's curiosity wins out. "Uh, so are they your little sisters or…"

"Nieces," Tori answers. "I'm watching them for my aunt. I'm actually spending the summer to be a babysitter."

"Spending the summer?"

"Yeah," Tori replies. "I'm just visiting. I live in LA."

"No shit," Jade says. "Me too."

"Yeah? How'd you end up here?"

"My dad dragged me along," Jade replies. "Says we can bond or some shit. I don't see how if he's spending the whole time not with me, but whatever."

"Bored?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, uh, I know we just met or whatever, but you want to hang out? I could really use some non five year old related conversation."

Jade pretends to think about it for a moment, though she has no intention of saying no. For some reason, she wants to get to know Tori better. "Eh, why not? It's not like I have a lot of options."

"Thanks," Tori replies, dryly. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"It's a gift," Jade shrugs.

**…**

Jade spends the rest of the day with Tori and her nieces and is shocked that she has fun. Tori's _much_nicer than Jade, but instead of being annoyed, Jade finds it endearing. She can't tell if it's the boredom or the way Tori's smile makes her stomach flutter.

At first they talk about the usual; basic family information, school, hobbies and favorite color, that was Tori's. It doesn't take long to get onto the topic of movies; Jade trying to explain the merits of horror movies, the possible social commentary and insight into humanity to Tori who's more a romantic comedy fan. Tori seems skeptical, but the constant grin on her face spurs Jade on.

Finally after a thirty minute rant about how Romero's _Land of the Dead_proves that humanity is doomed because even though a zombie apocalypse is unlikely, it just proves that societal reaction to a massive crisis is based on which tax bracket you fall into; Jade has to ask, "Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"I just think it's great how excited and passionate you are. I wish there was something I cared so much about."

"Yeah, well, I guess it's why I want to write and direct," Jade replies. "I love that meaning and purpose can be in anything, even a zombie movie. If people would even bother to look below the surface, they'd be amazed what they find."

Tori eventually has to leave to go make dinner, but swears she'll be back in the mall the next day. They make plans to meet tomorrow.

Jade watches the trio walk to the bus stop, feeling the loneliness settling in again, but knowing she'll be seeing Tori tomorrow, she doesn't let it bother her.

The hotel room is empty when Jade returns, but she doesn't mind. Even if it is a suite, it still feels crowded with her father's presence since Jade's gotten so use to being alone in the room. She settles in front of the TV and tries to find something worth watching.

About an hour later, she receives a text from her father saying he'll be back late and to just order room service. Jade wishes she was more surprised as she goes to find the room service menu.

**…**

When Jade is woken up _again_by her father as he gets ready for another day, she can't help the smile that spreads across her face. She tries to scowl, but it doesn't want to stay. And in the privacy of bed, Jade can admit to herself that she's actually looking forward to seeing Tori.

**…**

Jade spends all day Wednesday and Thursday walking around the mall with Tori. Even with the two kids around, Jade finds that she's enjoying herself; maybe because they're so well behaved.

Tori explains that she's spending the summer because her Aunt Lauren seems to be suffering from post-partum depression and since her Uncle Mark works third shift and has two jobs, it's tough for him to help out. Tori's mom, upon learning of the situation suggested Tori spend the summer, taking care of Amy and Mandy.

"Why you and not your sister?"

"Trina is… not maternal, let's just say," Tori answers.

"And you are?" Jade scoffs. "I mean, no offense, you're great with them, but aren't you kinda young to be thought of as maternal?"

Tori shrugs. "It's my mom's logic. Besides, technically, she just said I was more maternal than Trina."

"Lesser of two evils?"

Tori smirks. "That's one way to look at it."

**…**

By the time Friday rolls around, Jade can admit to herself that she's smitten. It kind of sickens her to use the word, but she can't think of any other way to describe it. She's pretty sure Tori feels the same way, especially since she's invited to dinner tonight.

Jade and her father are scheduled to fly out at 9 a.m. the next morning and Thursday evening, before they parted company, Tori had, blushing brightly, asked Jade if she'd like to come over for dinner. Jade had hesitated, not sure she wants to deal with any authority figures, but Tori assures her that her Uncle will be at work and that her Aunt is rarely willing to engage in any conversation. Sick of eating by herself in a hotel room, Jade agrees.

She leaves a note for her father in case he actually decides to care about her whereabouts before heading out to meet Tori.

**…**

Instead of their usual routine of going their separate ways, Jade follows Tori to the bus stop. Not feeling the need to talk, they board the bus and wait for their stop. However, Jade does notice that Tori is shooting her a lot of shy glances that make her heart pound.

After about fifteen minutes and five stops, Jade follows Tori and Mandy off the bus, helping carrying Amy's stroller and wondering how Tori does it herself. They walk half a block before stopping at a modest light blue two story. There's a red truck in the driveway and the lawn looks like it needs to be mowed.

Tori unlocks the front door and Jades helps her carry Amy's stroller inside. Tori points Jade towards the kitchen as she gets Amy settled in a bouncy chair and Mandy at the kitchen table with crayons.

"Sorry," Tori says. "Nothing fancy tonight. Just grill cheese and soup."

"It's not like I was expecting a three course meal or anything," Jade replies.

"Oh. Good, I guess."

It's quiet for a while before Jade blurts out, "You want help?"

"It's grilled cheese."

"Yeah. Right. Of course."

"Thanks, though," Tori says.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Jade replies. "It's getting kinda lonely in that stupid room. Especially when I've had such great company during the day."

Tori blushes as she nods.

Dinner is just Tor, Jade and Mandy. Amy ate before them, Tori's Uncle Mark is still sleeping and her Aunt Lauren, apparently isn't up for socializing.

That's fine with Jade. She likes that it's basically her and Tori, it's almost like a date.

They clean up together, Tori humming along to whatever song Jade chooses to sing.

Mandy is put to bed a little early and the two of them settle on the futon/Tori's bed in front of the TV.

They spend about twenty minutes sitting as close as possible without actually touching before Jade decides to just go for it. She pulls Tori into her lap and they end up stretched out on the futon, spooning. Jade doesn't bother fighting the grin spreading across her face as she wraps her arm around Tori. She's debating a kiss when her cell rings.

Groaning, Jade sees that it's her father. "Yeah?"

"Bad new, kid."

"You found out you look stupid in blue pin stripe?"

"We're staying until Monday morning," he tells her.

"What?"

"My boss wants me to stick around for a few more days, so we can strategize."

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Fine. We'll talk about it later."

"Goody."

"What's wrong?" Tori asks after Jade has hung up.

Jade smiles. "Bad news can sometimes be good news."

"Oh?"

"Seems that my dad needs to stay for a few more days. Guess you're stuck with me for a little longer."

"Awesome," Tori says, leaning more into Jade.

"Yeah."

In Jade's mind, there won't be a better moment, so she caresses Tori's cheek and tilts her head before leaning in for a kiss. She does it slowly, giving Tori a chance to stop her, but when Tori meets her halfway, Jade finds herself smiling into the kiss.

They break apart when it becomes awkward. Tori pulls away slightly, making Jade frown until she rolls over and they're face to face. This time, Tori tugs Jade towards her and Jade is lost in the feelings of Tori's lips against hers. Enjoying the press of Tori against her, Jade wraps her arms around her and whimpers when Tori flicks her tongue against her lips. As the kiss deepens, Jade rolls Tori onto her back and moans into her mouth when Jade's body seems to settle just right against Tori's.

Jade is pretty sure that heaven is having Tori pressed against her as she sucks on Jade's tongue and she never wants to stop.

**…**

When they finally break apart, lips swollen and breathing heavy, Tori glances over at the clock and announces they've been making out for almost three hours. When this realization hits her, Jade enjoys the slow rise of red spreading across Tori's face. Jade just smirks because three hours doesn't seem like enough in her mind.

"You should stay," Tori says quietly, as she tucks a loose hair behind Jade's ear.

"Um…"

Tori's blush is now bright red. "Not like that. I just meant that it's after ten and the buses stop running. And yeah, it's not like this is a bad area or anything, but it's late and there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave go back to the hotel tonight."

"Possessive," Jade smirks. "I like it."

Tori smiles. "So you'll stay?"

"Yeah. If you think it'll be okay."

Tori shrugs. "Uncle Mark might notice you're here when he gets home, but he'll be too tired to care."

"Good, I guess."

They get ready for bed; Tori giving Jade some boxers and a tank top. They each take a turn in the bathroom and when Jade returns to the futon, it's now more bed like with two pillows and a blanket crumpled on it.

Not wanting things to be awkward, Jade sits on the futon and pats the spot next to her. Tori smiles shyly and sits. They argue about what to watch before settling on some random 80s movies.

When they eventually fall asleep with the TV murmuring in the background, they isn't an inch of space between them.

**…**

Jade is woken up by the smell of coffee. She's alone in bed, but from the sounds coming from the kitchen, she pretty sure she knows where Tori is. Stretching, Jade slides off the futon and heads into the kitchen. There she finds Tori making breakfast for Mandy. Jade heads straight for the coffee pot and pours herself a cup.

"You drink coffee?"

Jade takes a quick sip and smiles; Tori makes good coffee. "I do. You don't?"

Tori shakes her head.

"Then why did you make it?"

"Sometimes Uncle Mark likes some when he gets home from work."

Jade looks at the clock and sees it's barely seven a.m.

"Or if Aunt Lauren gets up, she'll definitely want some."

"Okay then."

"Hungry?"

"Starving," Jade answers as her cell rings from the other room. "But I should go answer that first."

Jade's phone is on the floor near her shoes and she answers it without checking who it is.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Why do you care?" Jade asks.

"I'm your father."

"Uh huh. So?"

His response is an exasperated sigh that's become an everyday occurrence in relation to her. Jade can just picture the frustration lining his face. Occasionally she wonders if she's aging her father because he suddenly looks so much older.

"Fine," he says finally. "I'm leaving for the airport at six a.m. Monday. Be here if you want to go home."

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Your dad?"

Jade whips around to find Tori standing behind her, looking awkward and digging her toe into the carpet.

"Yeah."

"You have to go?"

Jade chuckles sardonically. "No, actually. He just said to be back by Monday morning if I want to go home."

"Wow. That's… I don't even know."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm sorry."

"It's been like that for a while," Jade tells her. "It's no big deal."

"Oh," Tori says, before pulling Jade into a hug.

Tightening her arms around Tori, Jade tells herself forget about her father because this is all she needs.

**…**

They don't go to the mall. Tori says she hates going on Saturdays because of how busy it is. Jade doesn't mind; she just want to spend the day with Tori.

They end up in the backyard, stretched out on the same lawn chair. Amy is in a playpen under the shade of a tree and Mandy is playing with what Tori claims is an imaginary friend. Jade can't quite tell _what_she's doing, but if it keeps her out of their hair, she has no complaints.

**…**

It's essentially just the two of them the entire weekend. Both Amy and Mandy need some attention, but besides eating and in Amy's case, a diaper changing, neither really demands much. Jade's a bit amazed.

"We've fallen into a pretty good routine," Tori explains.

"Of them not needing attention?" Jade questions. "I guess it's good to start them young."

"That's kinda cynical isn't it?" Tori asks.

Jade just raises her eyebrow at Tori, who just shrugs in response.

Tori's aunt makes an appearance or two, but she mostly just stays in her room. Jade's tempted to ask Tori about it, but seeing the look of sadness on her face as Lauren slumps back up the stairs, stops her. Maybe somethings don't need to be answered.

Tori's uncle has a second job on the weekend and so they seeing him briefly Saturday morning. Tori explains he won't be around again until Monday afternoon so he can sleep before going into work.

**…**

They put off the what happens next question until Monday morning. They're both up at five a.m. It's stupid, but Jade didn't want to ruin last night with reality. So it's now 5:10 a.m. and she's sipping coffee as Tori peels an orange.

They both know they need to talk about it and the kitchen air is heavy with the tension.

"This is just a summer thing isn't it?" Tori says finally, voice quiet and sad.

"Uh…"

"I mean, yeah it was only a few days, but it's the summer."

"We're not even going to talk about it?"

"What's there to say?" Tori questions. "We're going to separate high schools. Dating's tough enough when you attend the same school."

"But you don't even want to try?" Jade asks, feeling hurt.

Tori doesn't answer right away, choosing to play with the orange peel. Finally when Jade's about to explode from waiting, Tori looks up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I _really_like you Jade," she says. "And I don't see this ending well-"

"What? Why?"

Tori ignores Jade's outburst. "And so it just seems easier to end it now. Before we both get _really_hurt."

"Are you serious?"

"You'll break my heart, Jade West," Tori says.

Jade finishes her coffee, ignoring the way it burns down her throat. She stands. "Yeah, well you just broke mine, Vega." She pulls Tori into her for one last desperate kiss before stomping out of the house and towards the bus stop, trying to erase the image of Tori's despondent expression from her mind.

**…**

Jade makes it back to the hotel room at 5:50. It's just enough time to throw all her things in her suitcase. She's waiting by the door for her father when her cell phone strikes six. They exit the room together and ride down in the elevator. He keeps glancing at her and Jade wonders if the heartbreak is written all over her face, despite the scowl. She hopes not; she can't handle her father pretending to care right now. She just want to get on the plane, listen to her pearpod and pretend that her heart isn't breaking.

**…**

Jade tells herself that's nothing changed when she arrives home. She drops her suitcase on the floor and flops onto her bed. She's supposed to start Hollywood Arts next week. Knowing it'll help her towards becoming a successful actress, that should be her focus; not some cute girl that manage to push past her defenses in mere hours. That was just a fluke. She won't let it happen again. Hell, maybe she could use this later, that's what actors do right?

She lets herself cry finally. There was no way in hell she was breaking down in front of her father and now that she's alone, she lets the tears flow.

She feels a little ridiculous crying over someone she met a fucking week ago, but alone, Jade can admit that she fell for Tori that first day. Part of her wishes, she would have just stayed holed up, pissed off in the hotel suite because then she wouldn't be laying here, thinking of about a girl who obviously didn't feel the same way.

Though Jade knows it isn't true; the look of misery on Tori's face as Jade slammed the front door shut, tells her Tori feels the same. But knowing this makes everything feel that much worse and so Jade begins lying to herself.

Telling herself that she's not hurt and that Tori was just some little bit of fun, seems to help. Mentally, she repeats it several times. She sits up and wipes the tears from her eyes. She stands, takes a deep breath and tries to shake Tori from her mind. Deciding action will help the forgetting process, Jade begins unpacking and planning for her first day at Hollywood Arts.


	2. We Meet Again

**Chapter Title:** We Meet Again  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Victorious  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** past Tori/Jade, Jade/Beck, Andre, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Sikowitz  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> At the big showcase, Jade sees someone she thought she'd never see again.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. Though any dialogue you recognize is from the show.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~2,875  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Pilot.  
><strong>AN:** So apparently, I'm making the one shot into a three shot.

* * *

><p>The only reason Jade is here is to support Andre. And even <em>that<em>is under severe duress since Andre is partnered with Trina Vega. Everyone in the school knows she can't sing; and no one understands how she got into Hollywood Arts in the first place.

But even after reading all of Andre's complaints on theSlap, Beck still insists they come to the big showcase. She finally agreed so she wouldn't have to listen to him go on and on about friendship and loyalty and being there for people. He's been saying things like that for so long that Jade's gotten very adept at ignoring him.

Finally, Andre walks on stage, waving when someone calls his name. Jade braces herself to have her ear drums violated. And then she sees Lane pushing an obviously reluctant, yet oddly familiar brunette on stage.

Jade blinks several times, trying to assure herself that she's not seeing things. The lights dim, the spotlight falls on her and Jade can't deny it anymore.

Tori Vega is standing onstage, apparently singing Andre's song.

Jade watches as the nervousness quickly melts away and it's like Tori was born to be onstage, singing. Despite the way her heart clenches in anger and pain, Jade is mesmerized. She has a stage presence that Jade never would have associated with the girl she met years before.

It never occurred to her, but Jade figures Trina is Tori's sister. She has to be. Jade digs through her memories, realizing that _her_ Tori Vega did have an older sister named Trina. Jade supposes she never put it together since Trina so opposite of Tori. Plus, Jade tries not to think about Tori _ever_.

Once the performance is over, Jade is one of the few people not clapping. Beck, who is clapping loudly, shoots her an odd look, but he's used to her lack of enthusiasm and so he's probably chalking it up to that. It's not as if he knows anything about Tori; Jade's never told anyone.

And then the curtain is open again, revealing Tori and others. Andre asks the crowd if Tori is talented enough to attend Hollywood Arts and Jade feels her heart sink.

Tori Vega, the girl that broke her heart, and is apparently an _amazing_singer, is going to her school.

Jade's having too many feelings and so she does her best to ignore them until she can be alone in her room.

Beck insists they congratulate Andre at his surprise success, so Jade reluctantly follows him. Looking around, and finding Tori gone, Jade lets herself relax a bit. Beck gives Andre a hug and Jade shrugs some almost positive words.

Beck asks about Tori, to her annoyance, which she shows by stepping away from the conversation. Once again, used to it, Beck simply waits for Andre's response.

It seems that Eichner dragged the family off to do paperwork. Jade lets the relief flow through her. That means she has the weekend to figure out her strategy.

She has Beck drop her off at home, instead of grabbing some food and watching a movie in his trailer like they planned. She ignores the questions in Beck's eyes as she climbs out of the car, just slamming the door shut with enough force to shake the car before stomping inside.

In her room, she flops onto her bed. She can't believe Tori will be attending Hollywood Arts. Jade feels a bit stupid for not putting together that Trina is Tori's older sister. If she had, maybe she'd be better prepared for all of this. Though, she doubts it. Her coping method of ignoring things until they go away doesn't really allow for planning ahead.

Jade needs a plan. She can't face Tori on Monday without a plan. The only thing in her favor, is that Tori might not remember that Jade goes to Hollywood Arts. It _has_been over a year. And just because Jade hasn't managed to scrub Tori from her skin, doesn't mean that it's the same for the other girl.

…

Jade walks into Sikowitz's class Monday morning to find Tori rubbing Beck and she sees red. Though she's not sure if she's upset about some girl rubbing Beck or that the girl is _Tori_.

"Oh. Hi. I, uh, oh, Ja—"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I spilled his coffee and…"

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend," Jade growls.

"I wasn't… I didn't know."

"Like I care. Just move away. Who are you?"

The look of hurt in Tori's eyes actually makes Jade's heart clench, but she ignores it. _She_ended it, not Jade.

"Tori," she says. "Tori Vega."

"We saw her in the big showcase," Beck reminds her.

"Whatever. Just keep your hands to yourself."

Sikowitz chooses that moment to burst into the room. "Oh my god, there's a huge fire!"

Everyone begins to panic and so Sikowitz calls out, "Kidding. Kidding. Just wanted to get the blood pumping. Which I did. Ha!" He then steps onto the stage and tosses his bag to the side. "Let's get started. Rumps in chairs." He looks around the room briefly before his eyes settle on Tori sitting beside Andre. "Okay, first I'd like to introduce our new student, Tori." He then holds up some money. "I'd also like to thank Tori for her generous gift of two dollars which she handed me outside this morning. Not necessary, but appreciated.

"Now today we're going to continue our study in group improv. Tori, I assume you're familiar with improv?"

"Uh, well, yes and no," Tori replies.

"What does that mean?"

"No."

"Okay, crash course," Sikowitz says, leaning causally against the whiteboard. "Improv, acting without a script. Which means that the actors must make up their own actions and dialogue as they perform the scene. Understood? Excellent. Jade you will captain the first group of the day."

Sikowitz goes to the board as Jade walks onstage. Looking around, she begins picking people.

"Cat. Eli. Beck. And Tori."

Everyone joins Jade on stage.

"Okay, let's give them a place," Sikowitz says.

"Home," Robbie calls out.

Sikowitz writes _home_on the board. "And now we need a situation," Sikowitz continues.

"Big news!" Andre calls out.

"Andre, no one wants to see big nudes."

"_News_," Andre repeats.

"Ah, well that's different."

Sikowitz writes _news_on the board as Jade approaches Tori.

"Why don't you go wait in the hall?"

Looking apprehensive, Tori agrees.

Grinning to herself, Jade walks to the center of the stage.

"At home, big news," Sikowitz says as Tori leaves the room. "And action."

**…**

The coffee is cold, thankfully.

"What's the problem? _Dog_?"

There are too many things running through Tori's mind to properly respond. Since Jade wants to pretend they've never met, Tori's only other thought is that she has to escape. And so she runs out of the class room.

She keeps walking until she's in the main hallway. Leaning against a locker, she lets herself sink to the floor. She pulls out her cell.

She hears footsteps and then Andre is standing over her.

"What are you doing?" Andre asks.

"I'm calling my mom," Tori replies.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like having coffee poured on me."

"At least it was iced," Andre tells her.

Tori ignores him as her mom answers. "Mom, I-"

Andre snatches the phone out of her hands and pockets it.

Tori jumps up. "Hey. Give me back my mom."

"You're going to quit just because of one mean girl?" he asks.

"It's not just that," Tori replies. "I don't think I can do this."

"What? Improv? It'll take some time, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"I can't go to _this_school," Tori tells him. "I can't go to school with my ex."

"Who? Beck? Cause I don't think—"

"I meant, Jade."

"Oh. _Oh_."

"_Yeah_."

"Well if she dumped you, I don't see why she would—"

"I ended it," Tori says.

"_Oh_. Well, then you might be screwed."

"Thanks."

"Look," Andre says. "You're an awesome singer. This is the place for you. Isn't that worth a little awkwardness from Jade?"

"I'm wearing coffee," Tori points out.

"And you survived," Andre replies. "Don't let her get to you. Jade's been… moody for as long as I've known her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

Just then Robbie comes running around the corner.

"Sikowitz wants you back in class," Rex announces.

"I was going to tell them."

"Slow on the draw, once again," Rex quips.

"Robbie, be cool," Andre says.

"Him? _Ha_."

"You're a demon!"

"Guys, now really isn't the time," Andre tells them.

Cat comes skittering around the corner next.

"Guys, Sikowitz really wants you back in class," she announces.

"Yeah, well Robbie wants a girlfriend, but not even his ugly cousin will _pretend_date him."

"_Rex_!"

"What? It's true."

"You should come back to class," Cat says to Tori.

"I don't want to."

"Jade's just marking her territory," Cat continues.

"By pouring coffee on my head?"

"At least it wasn't in your face?" Robbie offers.

"Jade's a gank," Rex says. "You get use to it."

"Guys, you're really not helping," Andre interrupts. "Tell Sikowitz we'll there in a sec."

"Kay, kay," Cat says, bouncing away.

"Roger-rino," Robbie says, before heading back.

"Oh my god," Rex groans. "Could you be more pathetic?

"You know," Robbie replies. "It wouldn't hurt you to give me an ounce of respect…"

Andre turns back to Tori. "See? Jade's a little harsh, everyone agrees, no big."

"I…"

"Look Tori, I saw you on that stage last week and it was incredible. You were meant to be a performer. Don't let _any_one ruin that for you."

Andre nods at her and takes off back to Sikowitz's class.

**…**

Not sure what to think anymore, Tori hunts down Trina and drags her out of history. She demands her car keys and spends the rest of the day in the car, thinking.

**…**

Though she normally wouldn't consult Trina for _any_thing, Tori can't help but tell her sister that she's thinking of going back to Sherwood.

Trina's reaction is a bit more forceful than Tori expected; she practically drives the car off the road to question her. Fearful for her life, Tori manages to sputter out Jade's extreme reaction this morning.

"So? That's Jade," Trina tells her. "She's a bitch. There were plenty of those at Sherwood."

"This is different," Tori insists.

"Why?"

"Because," Tori stammers. "It just is."

"Sounds like _some_one isn't sharing everything," Trina sing songs.

"I've never told anyone," Tori says. "Well, except for Andre earlier."

"Oooh, it's juicy," Trina says. "Didn't think you had it in you, little sister; usually too Gallant, not enough Goofus."

"I'm not boring!"

"Uh huh, whatever you say," Trina replies. "So what's the big secret?"

"You remember that summer I spent in Minneapolis? With Aunt Lauren and Uncle Mark?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I may have _met_someone there."

"_Met_someone?"

"Jade and I had a thing," Tori finally spits out.

"You _dated_Jade West?"

"Well, it really only lasted like a week, because that's how long she was in town for. But, yeah."

Trina slams on the brakes and Tori's never been so glad to be wearing her seatbelt.

"You dated Jade West?"

"Uh, yeah."

She shakes her head and begins driving again. "You've got big problems, little sister."

Nothing else is said for the rest of the ride.

**…**

Tori spends the evening watching her performance at the big showcase. It was an almost perfect moment for her. For the first time, she felt like she was doing what she's supposed to, that performing is in her blood. She's only felt like that one other time; and she messed that up spectacularly.

Her parents had been anxious to talk about her first day, but the announcement that she was thinking of quitting made the dinner table very quiet. Her mom eventually presses for details, but Tori brushes it off as complicated because she still can't believe she told _Trina_a secret and that she's apparently keeping it. Besides, she doesn't really want to talk about it. She just wants to know what to do.

**…**

The next day, Tori walks into Sikowitz's class just after the bell.

"Tori, you're back," he says. "Have you ever thought about coming in through the window?"

"No."

"Think about it," he tells her. "Now sit, sit."

Tori plops down in the nearest chair.

"Okay, today we're to do some alphabetical improv." Sikowitz raises his hand. "What is alphabetical improv you ask? So I answer. It's when we give a letter to the first actor who speaks in the scene. If we use the letter 'A' as an example, then the actor must make his first word start with the letter 'A'." Sikowitz steps off the stage. "Which might go something like…" He points to Beck.

"Apples are falling out of my butt."

"Lovely," Sikowitz says as he continues strolling around the room. "Now the next actor who speaks must start his line with the next letter in the alphabet, in this case, B…" As Sikowitz stands behind Andre, he places his hands on his shoulders.

"Bring those apples," Andre says. "So that we all may enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt."

"Charming," Sikowitz says returning to the stage. "Now who wants to lead the first group?"

"I do," Tori says, raising her hand.

"Choose your actors."

Tori steps on stage. "Uh, Andre, Cat, Beck and _Jade_."

Jade raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you."

Jade shrugs, stands and walk towards Beck, who is already on stage. She kisses him.

Sikowitz sighs. "Jade kiss your boyfriend on your own time."

"Oh I will." She winks at him.

Tori tries not to sigh because could Jade be any more obvious.

"Okay, if you start your line with the wrong letter, BZZZ, you're out. Robbie gives us a letter."

"C," Rex shouts.

"Hey! He asked me."

"Okay," Sikowitz says. "The scene can be about anything you want. The first word must start with C. Tori, action."

"Can you clean up this mess?" Tori asks Jade.

"Don't tell me what to do," she retorts.

"Everyone calm down," Beck says. "We can all clean it up."

"Fortunately with five of us it won't take too long," Andre adds.

"I like cleaning," Cat pipes up.

"BZZZ, Cat, your next line was suppose to start with G," Sikowitz tells her.

"Goody goody gum drops!"

"It's too late now, Cat."

"Aw, my life's the worst," Cat groans.

"Here's a piece of candy."

"Yay! I love candy," Cat says walking off stage and snatching it out of Sikowitz's hand.

"All right, Tori, the letter G to you."

"Great," Tori says. "So now what?"

"How about you jump off a cliff?" Jade sneers.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Beck says.

"Just chill down," Andre adds. "We'll figure this out."

"Kites! We could fly kits."

"Lame."

"Maybe we should go to the store for a kite," Beck says.

"Gnarly," Andre says.

"BZZZ, gnarly starts with a G, Andre."

"Man, silent letters shouldn't count," Andre grumbles as he returns to his seat.

"Tori to you, the letter N."

"No one needs to go anywhere, I have a kite right here."

"Oh really? It looks broken," Jade says.

"Perhaps we can fix it," Beck jumps in.

"Quitting never helped anyone, Beck's right. We can fix it."

"Rather face that biker gang over there, than work with you."

"Sorry to say that gang is coming over here," Beck says.

"This is terrible. What do we do?"

"Use Tori as a diversion," Jade suggests.

"Various sounds of hesitation."

"Walking in another direction might help," Tori says.

"Xylophone music would be good right about now."

"What-I mean-you"

"BZZZ, too late, Beck," Sikowitz says. "Tori, back to you with Y."

Beck jumps off stage and into his seat.

"Yo, I think we should get out of here."

"Zoo, that's where you belong."

"And back to A again, Tori," Sikowitz throws out.

"Apparently you would know, since that's where you're from."

"Better watch your mouth."

"Cause I'm real worried."

"Don't test me," Jade growls.

"Even though I'm not scared of you?"

"Fact is, you should be."

"Going to do something to prove it? Tori asks.

"Hurt you, I will."

"I don't believe you."

"Jinxed yourself now."

Tori smirks. "Knowing you, I doubt it."

"Let me show you what I mean then."

"Maybe we should kiss," Tori says with a smile.

"No freaking way," Jade spits out.

"Oh come on, it'll break the tension."

"Perhaps," Jade says. "But still no."

"Quite sure of yourself, aren't you."

"Really observant of you to notice," Jade retorts.

"So that's a no to the kiss?" Tori asks.

"That's right."

"Unsure that you're any good?" Tori questions.

"Vastly amazing actually."

"Well, then what's the problem?"

"Uh…"

"C'mon Jade, it's X," Sikowitz prompts.

"Um…"

"BZZZ, you're out," Sikowitz announces. "Unless Tori can't think of anything."

"Xenon gas would be helpful right now," Tori throws out.

Jade growls and stalks off stage.

Tori gives a little bow and bounces off as well.

"Very nice, Tori," Sikowitz says. "Very nice indeed."

"See," Andre says turning to Tori. "I told you, you'd get the hang of it."

Tori just grins. Maybe things'll work out after all.


	3. A Second Chance

**Chapter Title:** A Second Chance  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Victorious  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Jade/Beck, Tori/Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Trina  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Beck and Jade have been fighting a lot more than usual. Is Tori the cause?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~3,250  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>According to Andre, Jade and Beck have been fighting <em>a lot<em>more than usual. Tori asks how long they've been dating and is told about a year and a half. And while Andre admits they fight plenty, it usually only lasts a day and ends with them being all mushy. Not lately, though.

Tori tries to tell herself it has nothing to do with her sudden arrival, but a small part of her wonders. Especially since Andre further admits that Jade's been more adversarial towards _everyone_lately. It's difficult not to read into it, but Tori tries valiantly.

**…**

Andre's telling Tori about this cute girl he met over the weekend as they walk into Sikowitz's class. The bell has yet to ring, so the class is only half filled. It makes it that much easier to notice that Beck and Jade seem to be fighting, _again_.

Deciding it's better to stay out of it, Andre drags Tori away from the couple and sits. Tori can't help but glance over at the pair.

Beck's phone beeps and he pulls it out. It's a text and after a moment, he turns to Jade. "Really?" He then begins typing and then triumphantly hits send.

Jade's phone beeps and she pulls it out. "What? _What_?" She begins typing and muttering to herself.

Beck's phone beeps again. He pulls it out. "I don't even… Really? Real mature, Jade."

She smirks at him as he begins typing.

Tori's attention is drawn away from them when Sikowitz bursts into the classroom, screaming about fire ants.

**…**

Tori spends the rest of week watching Jade and Beck fight. The text fighting lasts two more days. And then there's a day of them ignoring each other, despite the fact that they are still always sitting together in class or at lunch, or standing near each other in the halls. It confuses Tori. Because they both look like they'd rather be next to a pile of manure than each other.

And then on Friday, neither are at school. Cat tells Tori that Jade is avoiding Beck and Andre mentions that Beck is most likely avoiding Jade.

Tori feels bad. She knows that her sudden appearance and the fighting having similar timing could just be a coincidence, but she doubts it.

**…**

"You know, you can actually relax for once," Andre tells Tori during lunch on Friday.

"What?"

"Jade's not here, remember," Andre continues. "You don't have to be on the defense."

"Yeah," Cat adds. "We can talk about happy things."

Rex groans.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat exclaims.

"Ignore him," Robbie tells her. "He's having a bad day."

"He's what?" Tori asks. She hasn't quite figure out what to think of Robbie and Rex. She's been trying to follow Andre's advice and treat them like Siamese twins, but it's not quite working.

"I was trying to score a date with this hot senior," Rex says. "And _this_thing attached to me had to go and talk and mess it all up."

"I'm sorry?" Tori replies.

"Thanks, hot stuff," Rex says. "Hearing you say that almost makes up for the lack of apology from _him_."

"I do not owe you an apology," Robbie tells Rex. "She asked me a question. It would've been rude to not respond."

"What part of stand there and be quiet, did you not understand?" Rex questions.

"I almost wish Jade was here," Tori grumbles.

"Why?" Andre asks.

"Because _she'd_get them to be quiet."

"True chiz," Andre says, eating another fry.

**…**

Andre's over on Saturday afternoon, playing the piano. He's been trying to convince Tori they should write a song together for ten minutes now, after having come up with the perfect opening notes.

It's not that Tori doesn't want to. It's just that Andre's so damn talented and she's still not used to the fact that she might be too. Andre's confidence in her is the main reason she's stuck it out this long.

"C'mon Tori," he says. "You wanna be a pop star? Don't be one of those vapid ones that has no input into their material. This'll be good practice, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So? Upbeat love song? Melancholy break up song?"

"Upbeat screw you break up song?" Tori suggests.

"Has possibilities. Maybe-"

Andre is interrupted by his phone. Glancing at it, he turns to Tori. "I should probably answer this."

Tori nods as Andre stands and goes to the kitchen for more privacy.

**…**

Apparently Jade and Beck broke up. At least that's what Andre tells Tori when he gets off the phone a few moments later. Beck wants to go out and forget about Jade for a few hours and Andre couldn't say no.

Tori understands, though she's a bit surprised. From the way Andre's told it, Jade and Beck break up all the time. And then a few days later, they're back together again. She wonders if this time will be any different.

**…**

Monday at school, _everyone_is talking about Jade and Beck's break up. Being one of the most popular and prettiest couples in school makes them the topic of gossip often, especially considering how often their melodrama seems to explode at school.

At least that's the conclusion Tori's drawn from Cat's ramblings as Tori sorts through her locker. Still Tori's glad for the info from Cat. Now that Andre knows the full story of her past with Jade, Tori sometimes feels weird trying to pry information from him. It's not like she's trying to be a creepy stalker or anything, she's just curious.

Watching Jade out of the corner of her eye, Tori can't immediately spot any sort of emotion, but she's used to that. She hasn't been able to read Jade since she got to Hollywood Arts. Sometimes she wonders if she just imagined the connection they seemed to have because it seems almost impossible that they could have any been _any_thing to each other.

Though, Tori supposes that's all her fault. She's the one that put a stop to it all. She really only has herself to blame. But how was she to know that she'd be unable to get Jade out of her brain, no matter how many dates she went on or how long she dated someone? And even with all that being true, Tori _really_didn't think she'd ever see Jade again.

But, it seems, like everything else about her relationship with Jade, Tori was wrong.

**…**

It isn't until Wednesday that Tori sees Jade at lunch. She's sitting alone, so Tori drags a protesting Andre over to the table.

"Go away," Jade says as Tori sets her tray down.

"You looked like you needed a little company," Tori replies.

"Well, I don't."

"Well, then Andre and I will just enjoy the lovely weather at this fine table," Tori tells her.

"Whatever."

Andre tries to keep his eyes down, as if looking up might force him to join in the stilted conversation.

"Hi guys," Cat exclaims, bouncing over to the table and sitting down.

"Hey little red."

"Hi Cat."

Jade just glowers at her.

"Don't be mad, Jade," Cat says. "It'll be okay."

Jade actually growls at Cat.

"Maybe we should just leave Jade alone," Andre suggests. "Let her have some quiet time."

Glancing over at Jade, Tori has to agree. It's obviously she's going to snap any moment. Maybe eating lunch with her wasn't the best idea.

Cat begins talking about her brother's plans for the weekend, that apparently somehow involve sponges, roofing nails and lobsters.

However, it's not until Robbie and Rex approach the table, arguing about something, that Jade stands and stalks off.

"Nice going Shaprio," Rex says as they all watch her stomp off.

**…**

Despite being told she's being insane, Tori goes after Jade. She finally finds her sitting on the floor of the janitor's closet.

"Go away," Jade growls when Tori sinks onto the ground next to her.

"You want to talk about it?" Tori asks, ignoring Jade.

"No. Now go away."

Tori sighs. "I'm not going anywhere Jade. You're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm here, at Hollywood Arts, for good."

"Sing in one stupid showcase and you suddenly think you're the shit, huh, Vega?"

"I enjoy it and I'm good at it," Tori replies. "And this is the place that's going to help me."

"La-dee-fucking-da," Jade snaps. "Thanks for the information. Now leave!"

"I'm sorry about you and Beck," Tori says.

"Whatever."

"Andre says you guys are like good together," Tori continues.

"Now would be a really good time to shut up, Vega," Jade snarls.

"And he also said I shouldn't be so worried," Tori adds. "That you guys have broken up before and it's always worked out."

Jade doesn't reply, instead hiding her face from Tori.

Tori sighs again. "I feel bad. I feel bad for you two and about your break up. But I feel even worse about the fact that I'm kinda glad."

Jade looks up surprised.

"I mean, I know how long it's been and that you totally hate me for how things ended, but I… well, I still think about you all the time. Even before the big showcase. Everyone I go out with gets compared to you. And no one has even come close."

Jade is still quiet as she stares.

"And I know it's pretty stupid since you're so completely and totally over me, but when Andre told me you and Beck broke up, part of me hoped that the break up meant I had a chance. But you still hate me, obviou-"

Jade cuts Tori off by lunging forward and kissing her.

**…**

Lunch ends twenty minutes later and they're still kissing. Tori tries to pull herself out of her Jade induced haze to look around when the bell rings, but Jade just growls, grabs Tori's chin and pulls it back into the proper kissing position.

Tori's not complaining. Despite the fact that her entire lower half is both numb and on fire from having Jade straddling her as they kiss, she never wants it to end.

Her brain is vaguely telling Tori that she and Jade need to talk first before things go too far, but then Jade's hands begin to slip under Tori's shirt and all coherent thoughts slip from her mind.

**…**

When they finally do come up for air, Tori has no idea what time it is or if school is still even happening. Nor does she know where her shirt is and that's the first thing that needs to be figured out. Groping in the darkness, she finds something, but it turns out to be Jade's shirt, which she tosses to her.

Jade catches it, but makes no move to put it on. Tori finds that fact very distracting. Feeling a bit pervy, Tori lets her eyes drop to Jade's chest.

"Still a one track mind, huh, Vega?"

"Your fault," Tori retorts. "Leaving those out like that. How's a girl supposed to resist?"

Jade smirks. "Who said you have to?"

Jade is leaning against the door of the janitor's closet and so Tori joins her, shirt in her lap.

"Didn't think you had it in you to skip class," Jade remarks.

"Had more important things to do."

"You've learned a few tricks since they last time," Jade says.

"You too."

"This doesn't fix anything," Jade says after some silence.

"What?"

"I'm still mad," Jade insists.

"What about me?" Tori asks. "You poured coffee on me."

"It was iced."

"And cold."

"You survived," Jade says.

"Would you really be happier if I didn't go here?" Tori asks.

Jade seems to think this over. "I don't know."

"Do you want to go out on a date tonight?" Tori tries.

"I don't know."

"What about if I dropped out of Hollywood Arts, would you go out with me, then?"

"_I don't know_."

"Okay." Tori stands and pulls her shirt on.

"Where are you going?"

"School's over. I'm going home. Since I can't catch a ride with Trina, I gotta catch the bus."

"But what about…"

"Jade, you just broke up with Beck," Tori says. "I shouldn't have… It's just obvious that you need time. So when you know what you want, come find me."

Tori bends down and kisses the still sitting Jade before opening the door and slipping out.

**…**

Tori has three voicemail and numerous texts. She scrolls through them; mostly from Andre and Cat asking where she is and if she's okay. She replies to one of Cat's, telling her that she just lost track of time and that she's fine.

Cat's response a few minutes later is, _K K. C U tmrrw! :)_

The first voicemail is from Andre, wondering where she is. The second is from her mom reminding Tori that her parents will be gone until Monday. And the third is from Trina telling her she can't have a ride home this afternoon.

Waiting for the bus, Tori calls Andre.

"Damn girl, where you been?" is how Andre answers.

"It's a long story," Tori sighs. "Can I come over?"

"Yeah. Come over. I'll order a pizza and you can explain."

**…**

The pizza beats Tori there and when Andre answers the door, he's holding half a slice of pepperoni.

"Thank god," Tori says, walking past Andre and grabbing a slice of pizza. "I'm starving."

"Maybe it's whatever you disappeared to do the rest of the day," Andre tells her.

"I went to talk to Jade," Tori replies.

"And?"

Tori fights a blush as she takes a large bite of pizza. Andre is quickly becoming a great friend, but Tori's afraid this might color his opinion. "."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that," Andre says. "Because it sounds like you spend all afternoon making out with Jade."

"I did."

"Damn," Andre says, his eyes glossing over a bit.

"You're picturing it, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," Andre sighs. "You two are hot and I'm a guy."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"So what's the problem?" Andre asks. "I mean, obviously her and Beck broke up cause of you-"

"Don't say that," Tori protests. "I don't want to be the reason."

"Well, all right," Andre says. "But it's obvious that she still has feelings or whatever for you. Right?"

"Yeah."

"So I don't understand why you're not more excited."

"Because I asked her out and she said no," Tori replies.

"Oh." Andre grabs another slice of pizza. "She probably needs time. I mean, her and Beck _just_broke up."

"I know," Tori sighs. "Except she won't even… She doesn't know what she wants. And I'm worried that it'll never be me because I hurt her."

"Just give her some time, Tori," Andre says. "She'll come around."

"You really believe that?" Tori asks. "I mean, you've known her longer than I have."

"Course I do," Andre replies.

Tori tries to believe it, despite the lack of conviction in Andre's voice.

**…**

Jade does an excellent job of avoiding Tori the rest of the week. If Tori didn't see Jade in class, she'd think Jade was skipping because she never sees her outside a classroom Thursday or Friday.

Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, Tori smiles her usual smile as she jokes with Cat, talks with Andre and ignores Rex. Still, the lack of Jade, even her mocking hatred, doesn't sit well with Tori. And when she leaves school Friday afternoon, she has to wonder if she blew it with Jade the other day. Figuring she pushed too hard, too soon, Tori resigns herself to never having a second chance with Jade.

**…**

Sunday morning, Tori is on the couch eating cereal and trying to find something to watch. For once Trina isn't there, spread out and taking over everything, so Tori's trying her best to enjoy the moment.

Which is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Groaning, Tori looks over at the clock, wondering who the hell it could be at ten o'clock on a Sunday morning.

Pulling the door open, Tori is surprised to see Jade.

"Jade?"

"I'm still mad at you," she says.

"Okay?"

"But I don't want you leaving Hollywood Arts," Jade continues.

"Good."

Jade steps inside and Tori closes the door.

"And since you asked me out, you're paying," Jade says.

"Uh…"

"What? You don't want to go out on a date anymore?"

"Maybe my brain needs a moment to catch up to this whirl wind conversation," Tori retorts.

"Whatever," Jade says as she sits on the couch and grabs the remote. "You have any coffee? I finished mine on the way here."

"In the kitchen," Tori replies, snatching the remote from Jade. "Feel free to make some."

Jade smirks. "So where are we going tonight?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Tori says as Jade walks to the kitchen.

Sitting on the couch, Tori watches her make a pot of coffee as she finishes her cereal. Once it's done brewing, Jade returns with a large mug full and sinks onto the couch next to Tori.

"So what are we watching?"

**…**

It's nearly noon when Trina tromps down the stairs looking for something to eat. The TV is on, so she assumes Tori's around, though she doesn't see her. Singing quietly to herself, she makes her way to the kitchen, where she's surprised to find a half full pot of coffee. With her parents gone for weekend, it's unexpected since neither her or Tori drink coffee on a regular basis.

Figuring Tori felt the need for a boost or two of caffeine, Trina heads to the fridge. She rummages around a bit and eventually finds some leftover Curry. She grabs the container and a fork out of the drawer and heads towards the couch.

Only to drop both on the floor with a gasp.

There stretched out on the couch are Tori and Jade. And they're making out. Actually, judging from way Jade's hands appear to be moving, they're doing more than just making out.

The clamor of the fork hitting the floor draws their attention and both look at Trina like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh. My. God."

Jade groans.

"Trina, I can ex-"

"On the couch, Tori?" Trina asks. "Really? Get a room. I don't need to see that so early in the morning."

"It's 12:10," Jade points out.

"Plus what if mom or dad walked in?" Trina continues.

"They're not due back until tomorrow night," Tori replies.

"Whatever. I want to watch TV, so if you guys are just going to make out all day, do it somewhere else." Trina bends down and picks up the fork and the surprisingly still intact Curry.

Tori sighs. "Let's go." She stands and pulls Jade with her. "We'll go to my room."

"Why Tori Vega, we haven't even gone on a date yet," Jade says as Tori drags her towards the stairs. "What type of gal do you take me for?"

"Quiet West," Tori replies as they reach the stairs. "Unless you want to stay here and talk to my sister."

"I'd rather have Sinjin stare at me all day," Jade retorts.

"Serioiusly?"

"Never mind," Jade replies. "Lead the way."

Once the pair have gone upstairs, Trina lets a smile spread across her face. Though she'd never say it, she'd been worried about Tori after she'd confessed her past with Jade; even more so when she heard about Jade and Beck breaking up. Thankfully, it all seems to have worked out.

Hearing Tori's bedroom door slam shut, Trina wonders what her parents will think of this development. Oh well, something to look forward to, in her opinion.


	4. The Date

**Chapter Title:** The Date  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Tori/Jade, Trina  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Tori takes Jade out on a date.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~1,020  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope.

* * *

><p>Jade ends up spending the day, which is surprising. Despite the implications, they don't immediately fall into Tori's bed. Well, they do, but they end up stretched out together, staring at Tori's ceiling as they get caught up on everything that's happened.<p>

**…**

Tori borrows Trina's car after promising half a dozen times to be careful, even though Trina drives far more reckless than Tori.

"So you're really not going to tell me where we're going?" Jade asks.

"Nope," Tori replies. "It's a surprise."

"What if I don't like surprises?"

"Everyone likes surprises," Tori says.

"I'm not everyone," Jade retorts.

"Well that's certainly true."

Jade smirks.

"Maybe you could just trust me then?" Tori asks, batting her eyes as she stops at a light.

"I will if you never do that again, Vega."

"Noted."

**…**

"A movie Vega?" Jade asks when Tori parks in front of the F & F movie theater.

"A double feature, actually," Tori replies, smiling. "_Night of the Living Dead_ and _Dawn of the Dead_."

"Seriously?"

Tori shrugs. "You're not a fan of Romero anymore?"

"Of course, I am you, idiot," Jade replies. "I just can't believe you remember."

"You're pretty unforgettable," Tori says.

"And you apparently got smarter," Jade says getting out of the car.

Walking through the parking lot, Tori grabs Jade's hand, expecting to be rebuffed, but Jade just smiles.

After getting tickets, they find seats near the back of the theater. It's only about a third full, but Tori figures it's because it's the last day the movies are playing and everyone else has already seen them.

"Nervous?" Jade asks.

"It's just a zombie movie," Tori replies.

"A classic zombie movie," Jade corrects.

"Of course. I'm so sorry."

"You should be."

**…**

Tori ends up watching Jade more than the movie; partly because she can now. Being at Hollywood Arts and thinking she'd blown her chance to have Jade had been killing her. The only things that saved her were Andre and being overwhelmed at everything she _didn't_know. It's how she survived.

But now that Jade has forgiven her, Tori is just barely able to hold her giddiness in. And she's only doing that for Jade because it's probably just a little too soon for bouncy Tori. After all, a lot has changed since they last same each other.

Tori's not worried though. If Jade can forgive her, then they'll be just fine.

**…**

The credits are rolling on _Dawn of the Dead_when Jade pulls Tori into her lap. Tori lets out a squeal of surprise but doesn't fight it.

"Did you like 'em?" Jade asks.

Tori nods. "But I've already seen them."

"When?"

Tori blushes. "I've seen a lot more horror movies since… It, uh, I, um, would… when I was missing you, it helped."

Jade chuckles.

"Shut up," Tori pouts.

"It's cute," Jade tells her. "Does that mean you're a horror movie fan now?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Have you at least noticed the commentary in the better ones?" Jade asks.

"I think so."

"Hmmm. There may be a test later," Jade smirks.

"You wouldn't," Tori says.

Jade's smirk grows.

"Are we just going to stay here?" Tori asks.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while," Jade replies. She pulls Tori in for a kiss.

Sitting on Jade's lap allows Tori to sneak her hands between them and slowly lets her hands create patterns starting at Jade's waist and up to her chest. Considering what Jade's hands are doing to Tori's ass, Tori doesn't feel a bit guilty. Especially since it seems that Jade's boobs have grown since the last time Tori touched them.

Tori has no idea how long they're kissing, but she starts to feel like she's being watched. She pulls away from Jade to find one of the employees, a guy in his 20s, staring at them and grinning.

Noticing him, Jade growls.

"We're closing," he says.

Tori stands and pulls Jade with, worried that Jade will do something drastic. Fingers still interlaced, Tori drags Jade past him at a quick pace, but that doesn't stop Jade from kicking him in the junk from behind as she passes. He crumples to the ground with a groan.

"_Jade_," Tori hisses.

Jade, smirking, just shrugs.

Worried about voyeurs, Tori refuses to make out in the parking lot of the theater. She drives to Jade's house, but parks on the street instead of in the driveway.

"The street? Really?" Jade asks.

Tori doesn't answer, just turns off the car and slides into the passenger seat next to Jade.

"If your dad's home, it'll be harder for him to spy," Tori explains.

"I don't think he cares enough to spy," Jade informs her.

"Oh. Okay."

"Don't give me that look," Jade says.

"I didn't-I wasn't-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Jade tells her.

So Tori does.

**…**

Humming to herself, Tori practically floats into the house a couple hours later.

Trina's in the kitchen, getting a drink. "I still don't understand how you two work," she says.

"What does that mean?" Tori asks.

"I just never pictured Jade with you," Trina explains.

"You've thought about it a lot?" Tori questions.

"Well, no," Trina replies. "But you're… you. And she's… _Jade_."

"I'm not sure if you're insulting me or her," Tori says.

"Just an observation," Trina replies.

"Well I don't want to hear your observations," Tori retorts.

"Awfully sensitive, aren't you?"

"I thought you were going to be supportive about this," Tori says.

"I am," Trina replies. "But that doesn't mean I can't ask questions."

"We like each other," Tori says. "That's all that matters, okay?"

"At the moment, maybe," Trina replies. "But what about tomorrow at school? And what about mom and dad?"

"They'll be fine with it," Tori insists. "At least least Jade can't get me pregnant."

"Maybe you should open with that," Trina suggests.

"I'm going to bed," Tori says. "Your negativity is ruining my good mood."

"What you call negativity, I call reality," Trina shouts after Tori. Seeing that Tori is still ignoring her, Trina shrugs. "Oh well. Tomorrow should be interesting."


	5. Patience is a Virtue

**Chapter Title:** Patience is a Virtue  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Tori/Jade, Andre, Beck, Trina, Mr. and Mrs. Vega, Cat, Lane  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Tori tries to be patient as she waits for Jade to get over her anger.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~7,400  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Not really.  
><strong>AN:** This is the final part. I'm sorry it took so long. I had no idea how I wanted to end this. Hopefully this is worth the wait.

* * *

><p>Stupidly, they didn't discuss how to handle their relationship outside of themselves. Currently, Tori is standing at her locker and cursing herself. She doesn't know how Jade wants to handle things in public. It's not that she's ashamed, but it's a new school with people she doesn't know yet and so she has no idea how they'll react. Plus, Jade and Beck just broke up a week ago. Tori doesn't know Beck too well yet, but he seems like a good guy and the idea that she swooped in and stole his girlfriend is a bit unsettling.<p>

Tori's just thankful that she already told Andre about it, well at least about the shared history with Jade. She can only hope he'll help her through this, whatever this is.

"Hey Chica," Andre greets when Tori approaches his locker.

"Hey Andre."

He does a double take when he sees her and for a moment, Tori wonders if she forgot pants this morning or something.

"What?" she asks finally.

"You're happy about something," he replies. "Even though you look miserable. Did you profit from someone's bad luck?"

"Uh, sort of?"

"Explain."

"I took Jade out on a date last night," Tori tells him.

"Hot damn," Andre says, smiling, but quickly sobers. "But yeah, they just barely broke up."

"I know," Tori replies. "I was surprised that Jade didn't want more time."

"Well she and Beck were arguing a lot beforehand."

"And she told me she's still mad at me," Tori adds.

"But she still went out with you?" Andre asks. "That's weird."

"That's Jade."

"So you guys are dating?" Andre questions.

"I don't know," Tori shrugs. "That topic didn't exactly come up."

"You dog," Andre says. "Way to go for it."

"Uh… Thanks?"

The conversation is halted by Jade stalking to her locker.

"Here's your chance," Andre whispers.

"I don't know," Tori replies. "She looks pissed."

"Well now it's your job to deal with that," Andre reminds her.

With an apprehensive sigh, Tori approaches Jade.

"Hey Jade."

"What Vega?" Jade snaps.

"I just wanted to-"

"Well I don't want to hear it," Jade interrupts. "I'm not in the mood."

"But I thought that you and I-"

"I already told you that I was still mad," Jade hisses. "A date and fooling around isn't going to change that."

"Oh. Okay," Tori replies. She then slumps away returning to Andre who is leaning against Tori's locker and watching.

"Didn't go well?" he asks.

Tori shakes her head.

"Chicks," he sighs.

"_Hey_," Tori exclaims. "But yeah."

"So now what?" he asks.

"I guess I'm following Jade's lead," Tori replies.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but what choice do I have?"

"None because you had to go and fall for Jade West," Andre tells her.

Tori just elbows him.

**…**

Jade picks a table by herself at lunch. She looks the angriest that Tori's ever seen her so she and Andre sit at another table.

"Hey, hey," Cat says sitting next to Tori.

"Hi Cat," Tori replies.

"Jade looks madder than she did last week," Cat observes.

"Yeah, she does," Andre agrees.

"Do you think she knows how many girls have already asked Beck out?" Cat questions.

"How many?" Tori asks.

"Well in third period, Beck said twenty," Cat answers.

"Holy chiz, seriously?" Andre exclaims.

"Maybe that's what set her off," Tori says.

"It probably didn't help," Andre agrees. "But I doubt that's the main reason."

"Yeah," Tori sighs. "You're probably right."

"Don't worry, Tori," Cat says. "I bet once Jade realizes how nice you are and that you didn't go after Beck, she'll be your friend."

"Don't count on it," Andre mutters.

"Hey guys."

Everyone looks up as Beck joins the table.

"Hey man," Andre says. "How are you doing?"

"Surviving."

"Sounds about right."

"How many girls have asked you out now?" Cat asks.

"Really Cat?"

She nods eagerly.

Beck sighs. "Twenty-six."

"Damn," Andre says.

"It's gotta be the hair," Tor says.

"Definitely," Andre agrees.

"Really guys?"

"You have awesome hair," Cat offers.

"You really do," Tori says.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Beck asks. "Please."

"_Hi Beck_," Trina says sitting next to Beck.

"Trina, leave him alone," Tori tells her.

"He's single now, so I can," Trina retorts. "Besides, you're one to talk since we all know that the whole thing is-_hey_. _Ow_!"

"Can I talk to you, _sis_?" Tori grabs Trina by the arm and drags her away.

When they're a safe distance from Beck, Tori lets go of Trina.

"What is your damage little sister?"

"You do not get to out me," Tori hisses. "And you certainly don't get to tell _Beck_. That's for Jade or I to do."

"Take away all my fun," Trina pouts.

"Just go away," Tori says. "And you better not tell anyone about me and Jade."

"Or what? You'll sic Jade on me?"

"Yeah, I will," Tori replies. "And I'll also tell mom and dad about your date with that college senior last month."

"Fine," Trina huffs. "But you can't stop me from going after Beck."

"If you wanna make a fool of yourself, go ahead."

"As if I need your permission," Trina says, before flouncing off.

**…**

Tori is surprised by the doorbell ringing a few minutes after getting home. However, she's even more surprised to find Jade standing on her doorstep.

"Jade. Hi."

"Gonna let me in Tori?"

"Oh. Right." Tori steps aside and lets Jade in.

"What are you doing?" Jade asks, plopping onto the couch.

"Uh, nothing really. I just got home."

"Cool." Jade grabs the remote, turns on the TV and pats the couch next to her. "Join me."

"Uh, all right."

They watch TV for a few minutes before Tori has to asks, "So what? You're a complete bitch at school, but nice when we're alone?"

"Basically."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still mad at you," Jade replies. "Besides, I'm not ready to announce it quite yet."

"Why?"

Jade shrugs. "I'm just not, okay?"

Tori sighs. "Fine."

**…**

It continues for the rest of the week and Tori has never been so glad for the end of the school week.

"Get used to it," Andre says. "I figure dating Jade is mentally exhausting."

"But rewarding," Tori replies.

"But exhausting.

"You say that now," Andre warns.

**…**

A week later, Tori is finding it difficult to remain optimistic while still being the subject of Jade's wrath. It doesn't always have the usual venom, but there's still plenty of anger in Jade's eyes. That worries Tori. Has she set herself up for heartbreak?

"You only have yourself to blame," Trina says as they drive to school.

"How exactly is this _my _fault?" Tori scoffs.

"Getting involved with Jade West," Trina replies. "It never ends well."

"Never? That makes it sound like she's dated like a dozen people, instead of just Beck."

"And you, apparently."

"Barely. Technically."

"Well, it seems like you totally broke her heart, so you can't blame her for being upset," Trina says.

"Yeah, but being angry all the time at the person you're dating seems, I don't know, confusing."

"Which Jade is," Trina replies. "I still don't see the problem."

"Maybe you could be a little more supportive," Tori tells her. "Especially since it means Beck's free to date."

"Whatever, little sis, if you want more support, buy another bra," Trina says. "Trying to understand Jade is like driving with your eyes closed."

"Who drives with their eyes closed?"

"It's a metaphor," Trina replies as she pulls into a parking space.

"A really bad one," Tori says, getting out the car.

"Uh huh, whatever. Good luck with it," Trina replies, heading inside and leaving Tori thinking in the parking lot.

**…**

"You should just tell her," Andre tells Tori that afternoon over the phone.

Normally, Andre would be over hanging out, but since it's likely that Jade will show up, he chose to just call instead.

Tori sighs. "I know."

"So? You'll do it when she shows up."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," Tori says. "Because what if I piss her off too much and she breaks up with me?"

"Uh, how much angrier can she get?" Andre asks. "She was a complete gank to you all day today."

"She's like that every day," Tori replies.

"Yeah, but today was _really _bad."

"Maybe," Tori agrees. "But I feel like I'm building up a resistance to it."

"That's definitely not good."

"No, it is," Tori insists. "I can build up an immunity and soon it'll just roll right off me."

"Or she'll just get meaner," Andre replies. "She can be pretty vicious when she wants to be."

"Why does everyone make Jade sound so intolerable?"

"We're not," Andre says. "We're just concerned. And who's everyone?"

"You and Trina."

"That should be a sign."

"What should be a sign?" Tori asks.

"If your crazy, nutso sister thinks it's bad, then it's probably bad," he replies.

"_Trina _is your yardstick on this?" Tori exclaims. "Maybe you're not the one I should be talking to about this."

"Who else are you going to talk to?" Andre asks. "Besides, all I'm saying that Trina _is_ certifiable, so if _she _thinks it's bad, it's bad."

"Still, with her track record, I don't like putting any stock in anything she advises me to do."

"All I'm saying is that this…_thing _had been going on too long. If Jade is still mad at you, maybe you guys shouldn't be dating."

"Maybe."

"Just think about it, chica."

**…**

Jade shows up a few minutes after Tori hangs up with Andre. For some reason, it makes Tori feel guilty, because no one's supposed to know; though the fact that Andre does know, doesn't seem to bother Jade, so there really is no reason to feel bad. Tori just wishes everything could be simple, that there was no for secrecy. Maybe it's because she's such a bad liar.

**…**

Later, once Jade's left, Tori is debating whether or not to just go to bed when there's a knock on her bedroom door.

Not wanting to deal with Trina, Tori asks, "Who is it?"

"Mom."

"Come in," Tori replies.

Looking concerned, Tori's mom enters and sits on the end of Tori's bed. "Honey, how are things?"

"Uh, they're fine."

"I haven't heard you mention any cute boys lately," Holly says. "I thought for sure, I'd be hearing about the people at your new school."

"Um, I guess, I hadn't noticed."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Like?"

Holly sighs. "Trina may have mentioned some romantic… issues."

"Of course she did," Tori replies.

"She does care, you know."

"Yeah, it shows," Tori retorts.

"So there's nothing you want to talk about?" Holly asks.

"How long is a person allowed to be mad about—uh, something?"

"It depends on the fight, I guess."

"Yeah. I know."

"Does this have anything to do with that new friend of yours, that's here all the time?"

"Maybe."

"Sweetie, if you like her, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know."

"And if you want to date her, that's okay too," Holly continues.

"I know." Tori waits for her mom to say more. When she doesn't, Tori asks, "What if we already dated and broke up? And now we're dating again, which is why she's upset?"

"What? When?"

"Before Hollywood Arts," Tori answers.

"So you're gay?"

Tori shrugs. "Bi, at least."

"And when were you planning on sharing this information with me?"

"Uh, as soon as I figured out the situation with Jade?"

Holly raises an eyebrow.

"…or never?"

"At least promise me you're being safe."

"What? We haven't—we aren't, I mean… She can't get me pregnant, you know."

"I know," Holly smirks.

"Hey, no teasing when we're having a mother/daughter moment," Tori protests.

"As your mother, I have the right to overturn those rules."

"Are you going to tell dad?"

"No, I think that's something the two of you should discuss without any involvement from me."

"Fine," Tori sighs.

"It'll be fine, sweetie," Holly says. "We both just want you to be happy."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, honey. Sweet dreams."

**…**

Tori spends most of Friday thinking. She knows Andre's probably right; something needs to change in the relationship before it reaches the level of abuse. She also knows she needs to confront Jade, but just can't make herself. The problem is, since Jade isn't ready to announce anything at school, it's difficult to discuss anywhere at Hollywood Arts. But once they're out of school, Jade is so much nicer, it's hard to remember exactly what Tori was concerned about; the kissing helps her forget too.

**…**

Because Tori's parents are out of town for the weekend, again and Trina is obsessed with this new guy, Troy and will most likely be stalking him all weekend, Jade drives Tori home from school on Friday and plans to spend the weekend.

They're sprawled out on the couch when Tori's phone rings. She answers it without checking the ID.

"What are you doing tonight?" Andre asks.

"Uh, Jade's spending the weekend, so-"

"Stop right there," Andre interrupts. "Because I don't want to know anything else, besides here's what you guys are doing night. There's this thing. And as my best friend, I need you to come with me."

"A thing?"

"I met this girl, Tasha today and she's an artist, a sculptor. And she got into the LAHSAA annual show, which is tonight. She invited me to show up and I need you to come with me."

"Right. Course not," Tori agrees. "What about Jade?"

"Bring her."

"I'll ask."

"She's coming," Andre says. "I'll pick you guys up at seven."

"See you then."

"Who was that?" Jade asks. "And what are you making me do?"

"Andre met this girl," Tori explains.

"Say no more, wingman," Jade interjects. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Course. He can't go by himself. That would be weird."

"You're coming too, remember?"

"Figured as much," Jade replies. "Can't have anyone think you guys are together."

"So they'll automatically think you and I are?" Tori questions.

"They will after I kiss you in the middle of the gallery."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

**…**

When Beck arrives at the gallery, it's extremely crowded and he wonders if it was a bad idea to meet Caitlin here instead of picking her up; trying to find her in this sea of people is going to be difficult. He pushes his way in and begins searching.

**…**

"Would you relax?" Jade says as she watches Tori tensely pace. It's almost seven. "What are you so stressed about?"

"Nothing," Tori replies.

"Uh huh."

"Really," Tori says. "I just have a bad feeling is all."

"A bad feeling? Really? Ominous, much?"

"I wasn't trying to—I'm just saying I can be tense if I want."

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

"Just be quiet and let me pace," Tori retorts.

**…**

Still looking for Caitlin, Beck accidently bumps into someone. He turns around to apologize.

"Hey, sorry man—hey Andre."

"Beck! Hey man. How come you're here?"

"Same reason as you man, I'm sure," Beck replies. "A girl."

"Oh. Cool. So that means you're ready to move on?"

"Uh, I guess."

"And it's cool if the ex is moving on too?" Andre continues.

"She is?" Beck questions.

"So is your date one of the artists?" Andre asks.

"Uh, no," Beck replies. "Her sister is, though."

"Cool, cool. Well, I'm gonna see if I can find Tasha. See you later."

"Later, Andre."

**…**

Tori and Jade are wandering the gallery when Tori receives a text from Andre.

_911! Beck's HERE! Has a date._

"Uh, Jade?"

"Yeah, Tori?"

"How do you feel about Beck knowing about _us_?" Tori asks.

"Um, fine, I guess."

"Good," Tori says. "Because he's here."

"Of course he is," Jade chuckles, dryly. She tightens her grasp around Tori's hand. "It'll be fine. Really."

"Okay."

"Besides, I'd rather have the confrontation here than at school."

"I guess that's true," Tori allows.

"Don't worry so much, Vega," Jade continues. "It'll be fine."

"Right."

**…**

When Beck finally finds Caitlin, his mind is elsewhere; he's still trying to decipher Andre's behavior earlier. From Jade's mood at school, Beck would never guess that she was dating again.

Then again, he's never been quite able to completely get Jade. Certainly, he did more than most people, but he always felt like she was holding back, or at the very least, hiding something from him.

He supposes Andre's behavior means that Jade came with Andre and has a date of her own.

It's weird, because Beck would have thought Andre would ask Tori to come with. Maybe she was busy.

**…**

"You're being ridiculous," Jade tells Tori. "Shouldn't I be the one freaking out?"

"You are freaking out," Tori replies. "You're just better at hiding it than me."

"I am?"

"You are," Tori nods. "You forget. I know you."

"Well, at least you finally admitted that I'm better at something than you," Jade smirks.

"One of the very few things."

"We'll see."

"Jade."

Tori whips around to find Beck and a cute blonde standing in front of them. Jade turns more leisurely.

"Hello Beckett."

"Tori."

"Hey, uh, Beck."

"I'm Caitlin," the blonde says.

"Nice to meet you," Tori replies.

"So I'm surprised to see you guys here," Beck says.

"Uh, well, Andre asked… so here we are."

"Curious that he'd ask you both," Beck continues. "Especially since I thought you hated her."

"Believe what you want, Beckett," Jade retorts.

"It's complicated," Tori says.

Beck grimaces. "Uh huh."

An awkward silence falls over the four of them which Caitlin breaks.

"So, uh, you guys don't have a piece here?"

"No," Tori replies. "Our friend Andre asked us to come with because he felt weird coming alone."

"Oh."

"He asked both of you?" Beck questions.

"Uh huh," Tori nods.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Because I'm finding that really hard to believe since the two-"

"Oh my god, Beck, we're dating," Jade interrupts. "She's the reason I broke up with you."

Even though the room doesn't become silent at her announcement, Tori feels like it does. The look that Beck is giving her is one she never expected to see from him.

"You ended things because of her?" Beck growls.

"What of it?"

"She's been a complete bitch to you for _weeks_," Beck tells Tori. "And she poured coffee on you that first day."

"I know."

"It was iced," Jade adds.

"And what? That was some sort of foreplay?"

"Don't be absurd, Beckett," Jade says. "It was just, uh…"

"It was a sour history coming to a head," Tori says.

"History?" Beck questions. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Is this really a conversation you want to have _now_?" Jade asks. "_Here_?"

"No," Beck grumbles. "But we're talking later."

"Whatever."

"If you want," Tori says. Jade elbows her. "What?"

"Should be go find Casey's paintings?" Beck asks Caitlin.

"Uh, sure. Nice meeting you guys, I guess."

Jade grabs Tori's hand, squeezing it tightly as they watch the pair walk away.

**…**

Andre's coming out of the bathroom when he runs into Beck.

"Hey man."

"I suppose you knew?" he asks.

"Uh… Yeah, but Tori just blurted it out. I don't think she, uh, meant to hurt anyone."

"Uh huh. Right. I suppose I'm the last to know."

"More like the third?" Andre replies.

"Who else? Robbie and Cat couldn't keep a secret to save their lives."

"Uh, Tori's sister."

"Figures."

"Beck, man, listen. I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to say anything."

"I know."

"And I told them they had to tell you before they told anyone else," Andre continues.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Listen, Beck," Andre says. "I know you're hurt and I'm sorry. But you said it yourself, Jade was holding something back. Now you know."

"What that she likes girls?" Beck questions. "I already knew that."

"I meant that she and Tori have history that ended badly."

"They mentioned that," Beck agrees.

"And they're still trying to work through it."

"Is Tori some sort of masochist?" Beck asks. "Because I don't know why she would put up with how Jade's been treating her."

"Tori thinks she deserves it," Andre replies. "For breaking Jade's heart. I don't get it either."

Beck sighs. "I guess that means I don't need to talk to them about it?"

"It's up to you, dude," Andre replies. "I mean, it could help."

"Maybe."

"And besides, you're moving on. Caitlin, right?"

"Right," Beck agrees.

"Don't let all their ridiculous drama ruin your chance. I mean, before you ran into them, things were going well, right?"

"They were."

"So just… have a good time tonight and deal with things later."

"Yeah, okay."

"We'll talk tomorrow," Andre says. "Figure it out."

"Thanks, dude."

**…**

"We should have just drove separately," Jade says as she lounges on a bench.

"Probably," Tori agrees. "Though I admit, there's a chance that we would have just stayed home."

"Good," Jade replies. "Then the whole scene with Beck could have been avoided."

"I thought you were okay with that," Tori says. "After all, aren't you glad it happened here and not at school?"

"Yeah, I am. But that's also not how I wanted him to find out."

"He was on a date," Tori points out. "It's not like you're rubbing it in his face or whatever."

"Maybe not, but I can't think of anything that could ruin a date more."

"Or maybe it'll get him sympathy points," Tori replies. "I'm the mean new girl who snuck in and stole his girlfriend right from under his nose."

"Uh huh, probably," Jade says. "All it would take is for him to look all morose and hurt. I mean, he already has girls literally throwing themselves at him."

"I think Cindy really did trip the other day," Tori says.

"You're so naive, Tori," Jade replies. "She may have really tripped, but it was totally planned."

"You'd have guys throwing themselves at you if you didn't threaten to cut off the first five's balls," Tori points out.

"You want guys to ask me out?"

"Of course not," Tori replies. "But you sounded so bitter that I just wanted to-"

"Well stop it," Jade interrupts. "I may be a gank sometimes, but I don't cheat."

"Good to know."

**…**

"You ladies ready to go?"

Both look up from the phones to find Andre wearing the biggest grin either has ever seen.

"Bout freaking time," Jade says, standing and stretching.

"I take it, things went well," Tori adds, checking the time on her cell.

"It did indeed."

"Great," Jade snaps. "Tell us about it as you're driving us home."

"Someone's cranky," Andre says, watching her stomp to his car.

"Well, you know, the Beck thing," Tori tells him.

"Yeah, I figured. I talked to him about it a little."

"How mad is he?"

"More hurt, I think," Andre says.

"Yeah, he seemed… baffled by the situation," Tori agrees.

"I don't blame him," Andre replies as they reach his car and Jade climbs into the front seat. "I feel the same way, sometimes."

"Me too, actually," Tori tells him, climbing into the back.

**…**

The next morning Tori is woken up the ringing of an unfamiliar cell phone. She blinks a few times, trying to locate the sound. She tries to roll over, but finds herself being pulled closer to Jade, who is apparently still asleep.

Jade grumbles in her sleep, though Tori can't decipher it. But since the ringing has stopped, Tori decides getting out of bed is a silly idea and burrows deeper into her bed and by extension, Jade's embrace.

She's just about to doze off again when the ringing resumes. Groaning to herself, she lightly elbows Jade.

"Jade," she whispers. "Jade, wake up."

"Don't wanna."

"Your phone's ringing."

"Don't care."

"It's been ringing constantly though."

Jade sighs. "Fine. Get it and turn it off."

"What? But what if it's important?" Tori asks. "And why do I have to?"

"Because you woke me up."

"Well, you cell woke _me _up."

"Not my fault," Jade retorts. "And it's not ringing now."

"It'll start up again, I bet."

"Go get it or I'm pushing you out of bed," Tori says.

"Whatever you say, Vega."

Jade's cell starts ringing again.

"See, I told you. Go shut it off."

"Fine," Jade huffs, throwing the blankets off. She finds her phone next to her bag and answers it. "_What_?"

Tori watches her nod and uh huh a few times before hanging up. She then turns her phone off.

"Who was that?"

"Cat," Jade replies. "She was worried. Guess Beckett changed his Slap status to in a relationship and Cat was concerned.

"That's nice."

"Not when I'm sleeping, it's not," Jade retort, climbing back into bed. "Though now that I'm awake…"

"I thought you were tired," Tori replies, smirking as Jade straddles her.

"Less talking, more kissing."

**…**

Beck shows up at Tori's house Saturday afternoon looking to talk. He and Jade head outside to talk on the patio and Tori tries to concentrate on the trashy reality show on TV. At first it's fairly easy, but when Beck begins raising his voice and Jade counters just as loudly, Tori's forced to turn up the volume on the TV. She's not sure she should be hearing any of this.

When they become so loud, that the TV isn't enough to cover their conversation, Tori heads up to her room in search of her headphones. When she comes back downstairs, she can clearly hear what they're screaming at each other.

"You are unbelievable!" Beck shouts.

"Yeah, well, it's not your problem anymore, is it?"

"No, but maybe Tori doesn't deserve-"

"Don't you dare bring her into this, Beckett!"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Tori quickly finds some music on her PearPhone and plugs in the headphones.

**…**

Caught up in the music, Tori jumps when someone taps her on the shoulder. Pulling off her headphones, lets Tori hear Jade chuckling at her antics.

"Sorry," Jade says, not sounding sorry at all.

"S'it's all right," Tori replies. She looks around. "Beck left?"

"Yeah, there's only so much arguing we can do, you know?"

"I guess."

Jade flops onto Tori's lap. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not."

"Uh huh," Jade says. "Don't worry. Beck and I talked it out."

"Yelled it out, you mean."

"Whatever. We figured things out."

"Good. Does this mean I can change my Slap status to in a relationship?"

"If it's that big of deal, yes," Jade huffs.

"Yay. Thanks."

**…**

The rest of the weekend turns out better. They order Thai food and watch movies. And they talk, really talk, which they haven't quite had the chance to do yet. With Jade really letting go of her anger, Tori feels like maybe they have a chance, even if everyone at school reacts badly, Tori thinks she can deal.

"What are you smirking about?" Jade asks as she crawls into bed.

"I'm happy, okay?"

"Pshw," Jade scoffs. "You're always happy."

"Hardly," Tori shrugs. "But this might be one of my favorite moments ever."

"Mine too."

**…**

Sunday morning, they're lazy. Since they were up so late talking, they sleep past noon and stumble downstairs. Jade makes coffee while Tori digs around the fridge for food.

They're eating eggs and toast when Trina comes running down the stairs. She barely acknowledges them as she rushes out the door.

"What was that about?"

"With Trina, it could be a boy or an audition or, I don't know."

"So that means she'll be gone for a while, right?"

"Probably."

"And your parents aren't due back till later, right?"

"Tonight, actually," Tori replies. "They said I might be asleep."

"Perfect."

**…**

Jade's suggestion is that they spend the day on the couch being lazy.

"How is this different than what we did last night?" Tori questions.

"We're in our pajamas," Jade replies.

"Still."

"Tomorrow we go to school," Jade says.

"Yes, as we have for many Mondays past," Tori replies.

"And we'll have to deal with people," Jade continues. "So I just want the rest of today to be about you and me, because I have a feeling, we won't have that luxury later."

"That's oddly both sweet and cynical," Tori says.

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Of course it's a yes."

**…**

They start out arguing over what to watch on TV and literally fighting over the remote. Tori wonders how she ended up on the floor with Jade above her, holding down her right arm as Jade flips through the channels.

"I am not watching _The Worst Car Crashes Caught on Tape_," Tori protests.

"Too bad," Jade says as she tosses the remote.

"Like I can't find the remote," Tori retorts.

"Try it," Jade replies.

"Will you at least get off me," Tori asks.

"You weren't complaining last night," Jade tells her.

"Well, I wasn't laying on the floor then, was I?"

"True," Jade agrees. "But how do I know if I let you up, that you won't try and change the channel?"

"You don't," Tori tells her. "But you're going to let me up, anyway."

"I am, now, am I?"

"You are," Tori says. "Or I'll have to resort to extreme measures."

"You do realize that you're not even a little threatening, right?"

"Shut up, I can be menacing."

"Ha!"

"Yeah, well, how about this, then?" Tori grabs Jade by the waist and using her own weight, flips them, so Tori's now on top. "I might not be scary, but I can still take you."

"Oh, you so did not say that," Jade threatens.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This," Jade says.

She grabs Tori's shirt and pulls her into a kiss, which Tori eagerly returns. As Tori relaxes a bit above her, Jade lets her hands slide down to Tori's ass. And just like that Tori is once more underneath Jade, though she finds she really doesn't care as Jade lets Tori push her shirt over her head.

"I told you, you can't take me," Jade smirks.

"Totally worth it," Tori pants. "Anytime, you want to take off your shirt, I-"

"I know, perv. You can't keep your eyes off my chest."

"Well," Tori says as she lets her hands tease Jade's nipples. "Do you blame me?"

Jade's smirk gets wider and then turns into a groan when Tori's fingers are replaced with her mouth.

**…**

Too involved in Jade's breasts, Tori misses the front door opening. The gasp and sound of a suitcase hitting the floor, quickly draws her attention.

Both girls scramble for their shirts as Tori's parents stand there, staring.

"Mom. Dad. Hi," Tori says, once she's dressed. "You're, uh, home early."

"We caught an earlier flight," Holly says.

"Right. Course. Um, you guys remember, Jade right?"

"Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Vega," Jade mutters, blushing.

"I wish I could say the same," David says.

"Yeah," Tori says. "So we're going to get dressed now." She then drags Jade up to her room to change.

**…**

When Tori and Jade return downstairs, both her parents are sitting on the couch waiting. They both sit on the other side, waiting.

"So I'm assuming you two worked things out," Holly says.

"Um, I guess so," Tori replies.

"You knew about this?" David asks.

"Not the specifics," Holly tells him. "I was also assured that you two weren't having sex."

Jade fights a blush as Tori protests, "We're not."

"And yet from your attire, earlier, I'm assuming Jade spent the night," Holly says.

"She did," Tori admits.

"And you expect me to believe that the two of you didn't-"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Tori interrupts.

"I agree," David says.

"And no, we didn't," Tori finishes.

"But you two _are _dating now," Holly continues.

"Yes. Mom, dad, Jade and I are dating."

David lets out a harsh chuckle.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," Tori continues. "But I still didn't completely know where things were going and I didn't want to say anything, if there wasn't anything to say."

"I see," David says. "And yet, your mother knew?"

"I may have made some more vague comments about the situation," Tori admits.

"And you didn't see fit to tell me?" he asks Holly.

"If she can't tell you or I properly, then she's going to have a tough time, don't you think?" Holly asks.

"I suppose."

"You're mad," Tori says.

"Correction," David replies. "I'm disappointed that you felt you couldn't tell me."

"There wasn't anything to tell, until yesterday," Tori says. "I swear."

"Uh huh."

"She's not lying, Mr. Vega," Jade pipes up. "I was being a bit of a, uh, witch about things, but we worked most of it out this weekend."

"So I saw."

"I apologize about that," Jade continues. "But we didn't think you'd be back until later, and, uh, we sort of got carried away."

"That seems like an understatement."

"Again, I apologize, sir," Jade says. "It's just that Tori here is a bit irresistible."

"Awww, thanks, Jade," Tori says, leaning into her.

"And you do not get to tell Andre or Cat I said that," Jade whispers. "Or else."

"Don't worry," Tori whispers back. "They probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"That's true," Jade chuckles.

"_Girls_, now is not the time," Holly interrupts.

"Sorry mom." Tori fidgets for a moment. "So am I in trouble?"

David and Holly share a long glance before David says, "No. You're not in trouble. But I do think it's time for Jade to go home."

"Yes sir."

"And I'll be walking her out to her car," David continues. "Safety and what not."

"Of course," Jade gulps.

"_Dad_."

"Considering the circumstances, should you really be taking that tone with me, Tori?"

"Sorry dad."

"Right. Say your goodbyes and then Jade and I are going to have a talk."

Tori quickly pulls Jade outside for some privacy.

"Well that was a good way to kill the mood," Jade snarks.

"It could have gone worse, I guess," Tori says.

"For you maybe," Jade replies. "Your dad wants to have a _talk_with me."

"It's fine," Tori tells her. "He does that. It's just the usual, hurt my daughter and I will throw you in jail spiel."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Vega."

"You'll be fine, Jade."

"I better be," Jade grumbles.

"You will be." Tori leans in for a goodbye kiss. "Drive me to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I suppose I can do that."

**…**

Jade watches Tori walk back inside and almost immediately Mr. Vega is standing in front of her.

"Jade."

"Mr. Vega."

"So you're dating Tori?"

"Yes sir."

"And you're going to be good to her?"

"I plan to, sir," Jade replies.

"Good. Because I'd hate to see my baby girl hurt," he continues. "As a cop, I may have to take extreme measures if that were to ever happen."

"It won't," Jade assures him. "I fell for her the first day I met her."

"Glad to hear it. I'll be keeping an eye on you Jade."

"Yes sir."

"You may go."

"Bye Mr. Vega."

"Goodbye Jade."

**…**

"I'm glad things worked out, honey," Holly tells Tori as David walks Jade out.

"Thanks mom."

"I'm not sure that I approve of what we just walked in on-"

"_Mom_."

"Don't mom me young lady," Holly says. "You're still young. You have time. Just because Jade can't get you pregnant, doesn't mean it's still not a big deal."

"I know that."

"I know you do, honey," Holly says. "But it's sometimes difficult to remember in the heat of the moment."

"Mom, I'm going to be uncomfortably frank with you because I really need for this conversation to stop," Tori tells her.

"Okay."

"Jade spent Friday and Saturday night here and we didn't have sex. We both know we're not ready. Okay?"

Holly stares at Tori, who tries not to flinch too much under her gaze. "Fine," she huffs finally. "I'll drop it. But I meant what I said, Tori. Take your time. There's no hurry."

Tori nods. She wonders what her mom would think if she knew that she and Jade have technically been going extremely slow, at least in Tori's mind since they met so long ago. It probably wouldn't help. But it does make her chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Holly asks, suspiciously.

"I just never thought I'd be having _this _conversation with you. Agreed?"

Holly smiles. "Agreed."

**…**

Having made Jade change her Slap page status to in a relationship, Tori wonders if people will realize that they're together. Somehow, she doubts it. Arriving together at school will probably be a bigger clue.

"Would you chill out?" Jade says as she drives. "Hollywood Arts is a _performing arts_high school. No one cares."

"I _know_. That's not why I'm nervous."

"_Well_?" Jade growls after Tori doesn't continue.

"I'm worried that everyone's going to think I slipped in and stole you out from under Beck's nose."

"What am I? A toy? And who cares what they think?" Jade asks.

"I'm new," Tori replies. "I'm still trying to make a good impression."

"Why?"

"Because."

"The only impression that matters around here is your talent. And you've got more than enough of that. So relax."

"Thanks."

"It'll be fine," Jade continues. "Beck and I talked it out-"

"Shouted it out."

"So things between us should be civil." Jade finishes.

"You're right."

"Cat and Robbie won't care. Andre's obviously fine with it. So what's the big deal?"

"I don't know."

Jade groans.

"It's just… I never expected to see you again."

"Me either."

"It just feels surreal is all," Tori says.

"You're certainly dramatic enough for a performing arts high school," Jade grumbles.

**…**

Jade is at her locker when Cat comes bouncing up to her.

"Hi Jade."

"Cat."

Jade waits for Cat to begin a tirade about something, but the red head doesn't say anything. Jade can hear her still bouncing excitedly next to her though and tries to ignore it. Finally, she can't take it.

"_What_?"

"Did you and Beck get back together?"

"What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I just thought since you changed _your_relationship status too and you weren't that upset when I called this weekend, that maybe you guys got back together."

"Well, we didn't."

"_Sooo_… You're dating someone though right?"

"Hey Jade. Cat."

"Hi Tori."

"Took you long enough," Jade says.

"I couldn't find my math book."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, dear."

"_Really_?"

"Would you prefer darling instead?" Jade asks. "Or how about sweetie pie."

"I'd prefer to be called by my name, actually," Tori retorts.

"Oh my god," Cat interrupts.

"What now Cat?"

"You guys are dating," she exclaims.

"We are," Tori smiles.

"_Yay_! I have to go tell people." And then she's gone.

"She has to go tell people?" Tori asks Jade.

Jade shrugs. "When she has good news, she likes to share it."

"Well, I'm glad she considers it good news," Tori says, watching the red head bound down the hall.

**…**

Lunch is weird. Tori isn't too surprised when Andre and Cat join her and Jade, but she does a double take when Beck sits down on the other side of Jade. Maybe their shouting match the other day really did smooth things out between them. Jade does seem to do better with some conflict in a relationship. Tori wonders if that'll be true for her as well.

They chat about class, Sikowitz's latest crazy assignment, who's going to parts in the Fall show and oddly, ping pong. Tori mostly just eats as she watches her tablemates and enjoys the press of Jade against her side. It's a much more pleasant lunch than she'd expected.

**…**

Tori stares at the note again as she sits on the couch in Lane's office. She still can't figure out what Lane would want to talk to her about. She's been at Hollywood Arts long enough that an introductory session seems unlikely. And she certainly hasn't gotten into any trouble.

She lets out a sigh of relief when Lane shows up because that means the waiting is over; she's not the most patient person ever.

"Hello Tori."

"Hi," Tori replies nervously.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you in."

Tori nods.

"Well, as our newest, yet oddly recruited student, I thought it was time to check in with you. So, how are things going?"

"Oh. They're going fine."

"Your classes are good?" Lane asks.

"They're fine."

"A bit different than your last school, uh, Sherwood, right?"

Tori nods. "A bit. But I've adjusted."

"Good. Good. And no one's been giving you any trouble?"

"Um, not really."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." When Lane doesn't continue, Tori can't help but ask, "What is this really about?"

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to be dating Jade West after how she's been treating you the last few weeks?"

"What?"

"I'm just looking out for you Tori," Lane replies.

"How is my dating life any of your business?" Tori asks.

"As guidance counselor, it's my job to ensure no one's going off the deep end," Lane explains.

"And you think my dating Jade is a sign of me… going off the deep end?"

Lane nods.

"Well it's not," Tori replies. "I know Jade seems harsh, but I'm fine. Really."

Lane studies her for a moment. It feels endless to Tori as she sits there and tries not to squirm under his gaze.

"All right," he says finally. "If you're sure."

"I am."

"You may go then."

Tori jumps up and runs out of the room before Lane changes his mind.

**…**

"Jeez," Jade says as Tori slumps into her car. "I figured you'd be in a better mood considering how well today went."

"I was until Lane called me into his office," Tori replies as Jade burns rubber out of the parking lot.

"What'd he call you in?" Jade asks. "You're too boring to merit punishment."

"_Thanks_."

"Whatever miss goody two shoes."

"He had some concerns," Tori continues.

"Concerns?"

"Apparently dating you is a sign of insanity," Tori retorts. "You think he did the same thing to Beck when you guys first started going out?"

"No," Jade replies. "Beck would have said something. It's probably because you're so _nice_and I'm not."

"That doesn't make me crazy," Tori protests. "Plus he kept me waiting for like twenty minutes."

"Don't worry about it," Jade says. "I have yet to be pulled into Lane's office for a legitimate reason."

"How many times has he called you down?" Tori asks.

"This year? Four, I think."

"For what?"

"Threaten to cut off _one_ person's finger because they keep poking you and suddenly you have _issues_."

"Uh, well, I can see why that might upset some people," Tori says.

"It's not like I actually _did_it," Jade replies. "Plus he totally deserved it."

Tori isn't sure how to respond to that. "If you say so, Jade."

**…**

Jade has a group project for history to work on, so she drops Tori off at her house after an extended make out session. Tori actually feels like she's floating as she enters the house. She glides to the fridge, looking for something to drink.

"So it's finally official."

Tori looks up from her juice to find a smirking Trina in front of her.

"It is," Tori nods.

"Good for you, sis," Trina says. "Maybe you're not a pushover after all."

"Thanks?" Tori then notices that Trina is holding a carton of eggs and several cans of V-8. "What are you doing?"

"I just found this recipe online. It's supposed to be really good for your voice," Trina explains.

Tori watches wordlessly as Trina pulls out the blender and pours three cans of V-8 in it. Next, she adds six eggs. Finally, she adds some Cayenne pepper.

"You're really going to drink that?" Tori asks, disgusted.

"Over five hundred people swear by it," Trina replies.

"How do you know that they're telling the truth?" Tori questions. "Or that they're not idiots?"

"You need to have more faith in people, Tori."

"Whatever you say Trina," Tori replies, grabbing her juice and heading for her room.

As she reaches her bedroom door, Tori can't help but laugh at the howl of disgust Trina lets out as she attempts her drink.


End file.
